Nostalgia
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Waktu yang berjalan selama 65 tahun sama sekali tak bisa menghapus kenangan selama kurang lebih 3 setengah abad.


Nostalgia

A Hetalia: axis powers Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Hetalia ©

Pairing : Netherlands X Fem!Indonesia

Warning : OC, OOC, AU. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Langit yang mendung menurunkan rintik-rintik hujan di bulan januari yang kelabu. Seorang gadis duduk di beranda rumahnya, menikmati pemandangan hujan sambil menyesap teh hangat beraroma melati.

Rambut hitam sebahu gadis digelung dengan apik, menyisakan beberapa helai yang jatuh menghiasi wajahnya. Mata gadis itu beriris hitam, dan kulitnya kuning langsat, kecantikan khas Asia. Pakaiannya berupa kebaya putih dan rok sepanjang mata kaki dari kain batik.

Nama gadis itu adalah Indonesia.

Hujan yang semakin deras membuat gadis dengan panggilan akrab Nesia itu terhanyut dalam nostalgia. Entah kenapa, waktu yang telah berjalan selama 65 tahun sama sekali tak menghapuskan kenangan yang terjadi selama kurang lebih tiga setengah abad. Bahkan, kenangan-kenangan tersebut masih begitu segar dalam ingatan Nesia seolah baru terjadi kemarin.

Di tengah lamunannya, Nesia tertawa pelan.

.

_Hari itu musim hujan, lebih dari seratus tahun yang lalu__. Nesia masihlah seorang remaja yang selalu menurut apa kata Netherlands, atau Holland, atau siapapun namanya. Seorang anak-anak yang mengikuti Nethere kemana pun, kecuali toilet. Seorang anak perempuan dengan nama Indische._

_Dia dan Nethere__land tinggal dalam satu naungan atap. Ruang kerja Netherelands berada di lantai bawah dan hampir semua barang penting tersimpan disana._

"_Indies!" panggilan panik Netherelands tertangkap telinga Nesia._

_Hujan yang turun selama 5 jam non-stop __berhasil membuat Nethere kalang kabut. Dilihat oleh Nesia, kedua tangan pemuda tinggi berambut pirang tersebut dipenuhi barang-barang yang wajib diungsikan ke lantai atas, menyelamatkan mereka semua dari ancaman banjir._

"_Bantu aku, __Indies!" seru Nethere._

_Tan__pa perlu diperintah dua kali, Nesia membantu Nethere. Dan betapa terharunya dia ketika melihat fotonya dan Netherlands saat mengunjungi keraton Jogja termasuk barang penting yang harus segera diselamatkan, bahkan Netherelands berpesan bahwa benda itu harus didahulukan._

.

Suara petir dan sinar kilat yang menyambar membuat Indonesia kembali ke kenyataan. Teh di tangannya sudah dingin, menandakan dia sudah terlalu lama melamun.

"Indies," suara panggilan dari ambang pintu membuat Nesia menoleh. Di ambang pintu berdiri seorang Belgium dengan pakaian tidurnya. "Kau tak mau masuk sekarang, Indies?" gadis itu selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Indies' dan menolak memanggilnya 'Indonesia'.

Indonesia tertawa pelan. "Kau takut, eh?" tanya Nesia menggoda.

Belgium langsung menggembungkan pipinya, membuat gadis asing itu tampak imut. "Masuk sajalah!" katanya.

Nesia tertawa lagi. "Oke. Oke. Kalian kakak-adik memang mirip," katanya. Kemudian, dia memasuki rumah, membiarkan Belgium menutup pintu dan jendela.

Belgium tak menoleh apa lagi menyahuti perkataan itu, dia hanya menutup pintu dan jendela dalam diam. Kemudian gadis itu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

X X X

Bau antiseptik berputar-putar dalam ruangan bernuansa putih itu, begitu tajam menyerang indera penciuman.

Bagi Netherelands yang sedang berbaring tak berdaya dalam ruangan tersebut, bau antiseptik dan rumah sakit entah kenapa membuatnya teringat akan seseorang, seorang gadis kecil mungil yang tingginya tak sampai pundak Netherelands, dengan rambut hitam lebat bagaikan sayap gagak dan kulit kuning langsat khas kecantikan Asia. Apakah mungkin ini dikarenakan bau antiseptik mirip dengan aroma melati? Netherelands jadi merinding sendiri memikirkannya.

Gadis kecil yang dia maksud adalah Indonesia-sekarang, atau Indiesche-dahulu. Dia adalah mantan koloni Netherelands, nation yang sudah hidup berdampingan dengannya selama kurang lebih tiga setengah abad.

Indonesia, Netherelands mengenang, adalah sosok ceria yang selalu berusaha. Dia orang yang ramah, namun jika dibuat marah dia sangat mengerikan. Netherelands mengingat saat-saat gadis mungil itu mengacungkan bambu runcing di depan batang hidungnya, membuatnya terkekeh pelan. Andai Japan tidak masuk diantara mereka, Netherelands ingin sekali berharap bahwa saat ini Nesia akan duduk disamping tempat tidurnya, berceloteh dengan suaranya yang imut itu.

.

"_Namamu,... siapa?"_

Netherelands membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Yang tadi adalah kilas balik awal pertemuannya dengan Indonesia. Kenapa tiba-tiba kenangan itu merasuki pikirannya?

_Suara debur ombak di pantai mengiringi kedatangan Nethereland__s dan para tentaranya di tanah Nusantara. Tepatnya di tanah kepulauan Maluku, pulau yang kaya akan rempah-rempah._

_Nethereland__s pun memberi isyarat kepada para anak buahnya untuk ikut. Ketika mereka memasuki daerah yang mirip-mirip daerah pemukiman, mereka mendapati banyak orang pribumi yang sedang berdagang. Dan coba tebak apa yang mereka perdagangkan? Apa lagi kalau bukan rempah-rempah, sesuatu yang dicari para orang Eropa hingga nekat menyebrangi samudra._

"_Kak, apa kau juga akan berperang seperti orang-orang __itu? Seperti orang-orang yang membantu Ternate dan Tidore?" tanya seorang anak kecil dalam bahasa yang tak dimengerti Netherelands._

_Anak kecil tadi mem__egangi celana pakaian tentara Netherelands; sebuah rompi berwarna hijau yang kaku dan celana dari bahan yang sama. Emblem-emblem tersemat rapi di bagian depan rompinya._

_Sementara anak tadi, dia adalah seorang __anak perempuan berpakaian adat. Rambut dan matanya berwarna hitam, sedangkan kulitnya berwarna kuning langsat._

"_Kau siapa, namamu siapa?" tanya Netherelands._

_Entah bagaimana anak kecil itu mengerti maksud perkataan Netherelands. "Saya tak memiliki nama, tapi seseorang bernama Gajahmada memanggil saya dengan nama Nusantara."_

_Yang dimengerti oleh __Belanda hanya kata 'Nusantara'._

_Selanjutnya, semua berjalan sesuai apa yang tertulis di buku sejarah. __Netherelands dan tentaranya kembali ke negeri Belanda dan kembali lagi ke wilayah Nusantara di Banten._

_Saat itulah dia kembali bertemu dengan __anak kecil yang dia temui di Maluku. Perbedaannya anak kecil itu jadi sedikit-maksudnya benar-benar sedikit- lebih tinggi dari saat itu. Dan dia sekarang cukup menguasai bahasa Belanda sehingga bisa berkomunikasi cukup lancar dengan Netherelands._

_Hari-hari bersama Indiesche pun dimulai._

Dalam tidurnya, Netherelands tersenyum.

X X X

"Dia demam," kata Nesia sambil meletakkan tangannya di dahi Netherlands yang panas.

Belgium mengangguk mengerti. "Sudah dari seminggu yang lalu," kata Belgium.

Nesia tersenyum ketika melihat Belgium menguap. "Kau perlu istirahat, Belgie. Biar aku yang menjaga Nethere," katanya menawarkan diri.

"U-umm," ucap Belgium setengah mengantuk. "Aku akan berada di rumah, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi saja ponsel-ku," katanya.

"Iya, iya. Cepat pergi, Luxembourg sudah menunggu di tempat parkir tuh," kata Nesia.

Indonesia dan Belgium sekarang berada di Belanda, tepatnya sebuah rumah sakit di negara Belanda, tempat Netherelands dirawat karena sakit demam. Dan sekarang, Indonesia sendirian menjaga Neteherelands setelah memaksa Luxembourg dan Belgium pulang untuk istirahat.

"In-dische," igau Netherelands, membuat Indonesia terlonjak kaget karena mengira Netherelands terbangun.

Dilihat oleh Indonesia, Netherelands masih memejamkan mata, hanya saja personifikasi itu tampak gelisah dalam tidurnya dan dia berkeringat banyak, seperti sedang bermimpi buruk.

"Nethere," kata Indonesia sambil menyeka dahi Netherelands dengan handuk basah. "Kau bermimpi buruk ya?" tanya Indonesia dengan suara lirih, dia takut membuat Netherelands terbangun.

Kesedihan tampak di wajah Indonesia, sebuah rasa sakit dari luka lama. "Aku juga sering bermimpi buruk kok," katanya sambil menatap negeri Belanda dari jendela kamar rawat Netherelands.

.

"_Dasar bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?" __bentak Netherelands ketika mendapati Indonesia, Bandung, dan Semarang mengacungkan senjata kepadanya._

_Indonesia memandang Netherelands dengan tatapan dingin dan benci. "Membebaskan rakyatku dari penjajahan," jawabnya. "Kami sudah merdeka, Kompeni. __Pergilah, tak ada gunanya kau terus berada di sini. Pergilah, sebelum kami semua membunuhmu."_

_Dalam hati Netherelands mengutuk si sialan Honda Kiku, si Japan.__ Pria Asia itu membuat Indiesche-nya melepaskan diri darinya dan sekarang mengacungkan senjata ke kepalanya._

"_Tak bisakah kau turunkan senjata itu dulu, In-,"_

"_Jangan panggil aku Indies!" seru Indonesia sebelum Netherelands menyelesaikan perkataannya.__ "Namaku sekarang adalah Indonesia, Kompeni."_

_Netherelands memejamkan mata. Dia tahu dia bisa menang dari Indonesia dan kedua saudaranya jika nekat menyerang, dia kan lebih besar secara fisik dari mereka. __Tapi, Netherelands juga tahu bahwa mereka semua segigih banteng. Jadi, dia mengurungkan niat untuk melawan._

"_Kalau kau tak membiarkan __aku memanggilmu, Indies," katanya. "Setidaknya, panggillah namaku untuk terakhir kalinya, panggil aku Nethere."_

_Indonesia membuang mukanya, menolak menatap mata Netherelands. "Pergilah, Nethere," kata Indonesia._

_Netherelands melangkah mantap menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan sebuah kata yang menggantung di udara, "Selamat tinggal, Indiesche. __Sampai jumpa, Indonesia."_

_Setelah __Netherelands menghilang, tak terdengar bunyi langkahnya, pergi dari kehidupan Indonesia, Indonesia mengalirkan airmatanya._

.

Netherelands membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara Indonesia. Dia sempat berpikir bahwa itu mimpi, tapi segera menyadari bahwa itu fakta setelah tangan sejuk Indonesia menyentuh dahinya yang panas.

"Indiesche," gumamnya.

Dia tahu dia tak seharusnya memanggil wanita itu Indiesche, dia sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada nama itu. Tapi, dia rindu mengucapkan nama itu di depan si pemilik nama.

"Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" suara Indonesia yang terdengar sedih masuk ke telinganya. "Aku juga sering kok."

Dan saat itulah Netherelands memilih untuk membuka matanya.

"Indo-nesia?" ujarnya.

Indonesia yang membelakangi dirinya berbalik tiba-tiba, dan Netherelands bersumpah melihat bekas airmata di pipi wanita itu.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Netherelands.

Indonesia tersenyum menenangkan. "Hanya sedikit mengenang masa lalu," jawabnya.

Netherelands tak balas tersenyum, tapi dia berkata, "Lama tak berjumpa, Indonesia."

C.O.M.P.L.E.T.E

A/N : Selesai, fanfic pertama saya di fandom Hetalia.

Bila ada salah kata maupun Typo tolong dimaafkan.

Kalau ada kritik atau saran tolong di-REVIEW!

Sekian, terima kasih.


End file.
